


No Hot Water

by ayoungrat



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Phone Sex, Relaxation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoungrat/pseuds/ayoungrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey gets a call while in the tub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Hot Water

    "Fuck," Mickey cursed under his breath at the sight of the broken water heater. He really wanted a shower and the idea of showering in cold water made his balls run up and hide in his abdomen.

    So what does a Southsider do when they need to get clean and there’s no hot water? Well, if you were a Milkovich, you boiled lots of water and poured it into a tub of cold water.

    After filling the tub halfway with what he assumed was freezing water, Mickey slumped to the kitchen and bent down to look in the low cupboards under the sink in search of the of the four largest pots he could find (which, naturally, was difficult in a house where the pantry was used for guns and rape kits instead of dried and canned goods). He switched on all the burners to high temp and filled the pots to the top with water, placing them each on their own burner.

    Margerat Milkovich, the runaway mother, had taught them this when they were young. She’d spend forever boiling pot after pot of water and 2-3 kids would still have to share the tub. The memories that Mickey thought of as he leaned against the counter and waited for his water to get hot made him both laugh and cringe. He remembered the time he shared a bath with Mandy and Joey. Mandy was 3 and had never seen a penis before. Curious, she reached for Mickey’s and yanked on it, asking, “What this, mama?”

    "What’s what?" Her mother replied with her back turned. She got her answer when she heard a blood curdling scream emit from her son as Mandy had accidentally tugged way too hard. Margaret turned and rushed over to the tub. "No, Mandy! Don’t touch!" She yelled, smacking her daughter’s hand away.

    Mandy’s eyes got big and teary and her chin began to wobble when she realized she’d done something wrong.  Now both toddlers were blubbering and rubbing their eyes as Joey was on the other side of the tub, absentmindedly playing with his own little pecker, thinking, _‘what’s the big deal?’_

    Margaret tried to console them both, assuring Mandy she hadn’t done anything wrong but that what was between her brother’s legs wasn’t for her to touch and that yanking on it like that could really hurt Mickey. Confused, Mandy asked, “What is it?” “Where’s mine?” and “Did someone pulled it and it falled off, Mommy?” Margaret laughed and explained that boys and girls had different stuff between their legs and that she’d learn more when she got older.  
  
    Mickey hissed and gritted his teeth in remembrance. The water in the pots began bubbling, so one by one he carefully tip toed the pots to the bathroom and poured them into the rest of the water.

    The water was actually a comfortable temperature. He wasn’t shivering as he scrubbed his pits and then his balls and asshole. After he was clean, he decided to stay in the tub and relax. He pulled a lucky joint from the pack of smokes in his jeans on the floor and sparked up. He lounged comfortably, taking big, soothing hits from the blunt.

    He was just starting to get a nice buzz going when his phone rang. “Jesus,” Mickey breathed annoyed but answered it anyway when he saw it was Gallagher calling. “Yeah,” he answered, doing nothing to cover up his displeasure with being interrupted.

    "What’s up?" Ian asked, ignoring how annoyed he knew Mickey internally wasn’t.

    "Not much. You?" Mickey said, taking another puff of his weed and blowing smoke rings into the air.

    "In bed… thinking about you…" Ian tested how much he could say before he’d be scolded for sounding too gay.

    "Sounds like a fag-fest." Mickey wasn't about to let on how much he was blushing, although, unbeknownst to him, Ian could hear him smiling through the phone.

    "Whatever. What are you doing?”

    Mickey took a look at his body in the tub and felt like a queer. “None of your fuckin' business.” His voice actually didn’t sound harsh tho.

    "C’mon. I’ll tell you what I’m doing," Ian offered seductively, which immediately got Mickey’s attention.

    "I’m…" Mickey tried to think of an excuse but was failing miserably. He finally gave up and sighed. "I’m in the bathtub."

    Ian raised his eyebrows and smiled, slightly shocked that Mickey would be so honest. “Anybody home?”

    "Fuck no," Mickey answered as tho that should be obvious.

    Ian lowered himself on the bed, making himself comfortable. “Is the water warm?”

    "It better fuckin' be." Mickey stubbed out the butt of the joint on the side of the tub and dropped it. He spread his legs in the tub, figuring where this was going.

    "Feel good?"

    "Mhm." Mickey’s eyes fluttered closed.

    "Where’s your hand?" Ian asked, nervously biting his lip.

    "Holding the phone," Mickey smirked at himself.

    "The other one," Ian laughed.

    Mickey laughed too. “Where do you want it to be?”

    "Tweak your nipples," Ian instructed, reaching to stroke his own dick. Mickey pinched his nipple between his fingers and twisted. He moaned softly. "You like that?" Ian asked, squeezing the tip of his leaking member.

    "Mhm," Mickey murmured, tweaking the other nipple. "Where’s _your_ hand?"

    "Wrapped around my cock," Ian told him, glancing at his boner thrusting slowly into his palm. "M’pretending it’s your throat."

    That got Mickey really excited. He licked his lips. “What now?”

    "Rub your stomach… work your way down to your pubes. I know you like when I do that." Ian paused for a moment. "Grab your dick." He demanded, picturing Mickeys’s tatted knuckles over his thick erection, circling his wrist as precum spewed out the slit which is exactly what was happening. "Your balls feel good in the water?"

    "Mmm, yeah, Firecrotch," Mickey’s voice already sounded wrecked as he kept stroking, his hand splashing into the water when he reached the base.

    "Play with em’." Mickey released his dick and cupped his filling sack, rubbing and lightly squeezing. Ian let him do this for a moment, his own boner progressively throbbing more and more. "Now stroke your dick again."

    Mickey did as he was told. They both silently stroked themselves for a few minutes, hearing each other’s moans and breaths and light grunts. “Ugh, fuck,” Mickey whined as he got close, clenching his ass, his leg hanging off the edge of the tub as he jerked rough and without mercy, chewing his lip like gum.

    "You gonna come, Mick?" Ian asked. "Oh shit," he moaned under his breath, arching off the bed.

    "Oh shit… Oh fuck!" That was Mickey’s answer as he tensed up. His cock twitched and his load shot all over his chest and stomach. Ian was close behind, unloading all over his comforter.

    A minute passed before either of them spoke. “You still alive over there?” Ian finally said. Another few moments passed. “Mick?”

    "Get your ass over here," was all Ian heard huffed out before he was hung up on.


End file.
